gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rickard Greymane
Background Rickard Greymane is the thirdborn son of Lord Rickon Greymane and Lady Lanna Darkmont. He has had a more studious mind and caring nature for the people who served House Greymane, he also has a passion for music. Being the thirdborn son the odds of him becoming Lord were low but after The Red Wedding he became Lord of House Greymane. History Rickard Greymane was born in 283 AC to Rickon Greymane and Lanna Darkmont. Rickard was raised alongside his trueborn sibllings and bastard siblings. From an early age Rickard Greymane had a passion for books and music, this didn't stop him from learning how to properly wield a sword and bow. As Rickard grew older he developed a preference to attempts at solving problems with words rather then the sword, if words wouldn't solve a problem then the sword would do nicely where words failed. He also developed a habit to walk through the Wolfswood which was near Winterhelm, enjoying the quietness and peace that came from nature. During one such trip he met Lysa Snow, the bastard daughter of Lord Malcolm Stormwind. Eventually his trips to the Wolfswood lead to him meeting her more and more. During these meetings he'd gotten to know her and she had gotten to know him. It wasn't long before they had fallen in love with each other. Prior to the start of The War of The Five Kings a marriage alliance was formed between House Stormwind and House Greymane with the engagement of Rickard Greymane and Lysa Snow. When the War of The Five Kings began Rickard was left behind in Winterhelm to be acting Lord until his father and older brothers returned. Lysa Snow also took up residence in the Winterhelm Keep since she betrothed to Rickard Greymane. When the Ironborn started raiding the western coast of The North, Lysa Snow brought her concern for Stormhold to Rickard. In response he sent his bastard brother Derrick to Stormhold with a retnue of guards to aid it against the Ironborn if they attacked. After the Northern army broke the siege of Riverrun the body of Maege Greymane was brought back to Winterhelm to be buried. After the Northern army 'captured' Harrenhal the body of Eddard Greymane was also brought back to Winterhelm to be laid to rest with his family. Before long Lanna Darkmont feared that her husband and last secondborn son would also be brought back in order to be laid to rest. Her fears would come true when The Boltons and Freys slaughtered the Northern army outside The Twins. The bodies of her husband, secondborn son, and their troops were brought back by her husband's bastard son Rodrick Snow, Lady Lanna passed away several days later. In the aftermath of The Red Wedding Rickard Greymane became Lord of House Greymane and bent the knee to Lord Roose Bolton. Before long Lord Rickard started plotting to find a way to overthrow the Boltons or weaken their hold on The North. He had sworn swords watch The Dreadfort and to look into how long could it hold out during a siege. On numerous occasions Rodrick Snow tried pressing Rickard to attack The Dreadfort or declare war on House Bolton and claim himself and House Greymane as better Wardens of The North since Rickard would be a more fair ruler then Roose Bolton. Each of these times Rickard refused since in order to do so and win he'd need the support of at least half of The North. During the rule of House Bolton, Rickard developed a sense of cunning, he began to rebuild the army of House Greymane, going so far as to have the smallfolk trained in the use of swords, and bows. Before long the majority of their smallfolk knew how to use a sword and bow. Rickard was contemplating whether it would be a good idea to lay siege to The Dreadfort after Roose Bolton died. Eventually however Rickard took those that remained of the Greymane army to Wintefell to join Eddard Stark's bastard Jon Snow. He informed Rodrick to prepare to attack the Dreadfort even if the Boltons won against Jon Snow since the battle would no doubt weaken the Bolton forces if they would win. In the end Jon Snow won the battle and Rickard as well as the other Northern Lords named him the King in The North. Appearance A young lean man with fair skin, dark brown hair that goes down just past his ears, hazel eyes, and a calm voice. He normally wears light armor when in battle, while not in battle he wears a black tunic and feathered cloak, showing his Northern Heritage. Category:Characters from the North Category:Characters